Yunjae: My Wife, My Baby
by mr. xand
Summary: Mungkin pandangan "dia" selalu sebelah mata pada kita sayang. Tapi percaya dan yakinlah, itu hanya kedok "dia" untuk menutupi perasaan "dia" terhadap dirimu, diriku, dan anak kita.


Title: My baby, My wife

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Moonbin

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Family/Romance/Angst

Rate : Aman(?)

Warning : GS for uke dan Oneshoot yang berkepanjangan

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to theirself, management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Mungkin pandangan "dia" selalu sebelah mata pada kita sayang. Tapi percaya dan yakinlah, itu hanya kedok "dia" untuk menutupi perasaan "dia" terhadap dirimu, diriku, dan anak kita.

.

.

**Author pov**

"Yunhh~" panggil yeoja cantik bernama lengkap Kim ah ani sekarang bernama lengkap Jung Jaejoong itu.

"Yes i am honey" jawab sang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho pada sang istri.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bear, kau mengangguku sshh mmhhh" rengek Jaejoong disela desahannya.

"Waeyo hm? Bukankah kau yang meminta aku untuk seperti ini? Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu sayang" bela Yunho sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, apa kau tidak pegal? Kau tak lelah?" tawar Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ani baby, selama ini bisa membuatmu nyaman dan bahagia aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku mencintaimu...dan juga aku mencintainya"

CUP

CUP

Ucapan Yunho diakhiri oleh ciuman yang Yunho berikan pada kening dan perut yeoja cantik itu. Sang yeoja pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan sang namja yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Bear, kau bahagia menjadi suamiku?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia letakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Yunho. Ikut membelai sang bayi yang masih berada dalam kandungan Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Rasa sayangku memang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi akan kubuktikan dengan cinta, pengorbanan dan rasa kasih sayangku padamu dan anak kita kelak sayang. Jadi jangan pernah ragu akan cintaku". Jawab Yunho dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hiks...ne..hiks..aku tidak akan ragu hiks..dengan cintamu yunnie..hiks..." isak Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan memeluk tubuh Yunho erat.

"Ssshhh sudah jangan menangis sayang, nanti baby kita ikut sedih" bujuk Yunho.

"Ne! Joongie tidak akan menangis! hihihi yun suapin joongie mangga mudanya lagi" riang Jaejoong. Yunho hanya cengo melihat perubahan mood Jaejoong, maklum lagi hamil.

"Ne joongie, sini yunnie suapin" dan Yunho pun menyuapkan potongan mangga muda yang tadi sempat Jaejoong abaikan.

"Sshhh mmhh asem yunhhh tapi enak(?)" Ujar Jaejoong dengan mata tertutup menggemaskan dan membuat Yunho tertawa lepas, menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya setelah mencari mangga muda pukul tiga subuh.

.

.

"Maaf Yunho-ssi, aku tak tahu permasalahan apa yang menimpa dirimu. Tapi ini bukan kehendakku melainkan kehendak dari Tuan Jung sendiri. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kau ditolak bekerja di perusahaan ini"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku permisi dulu, annyeong" Setelah mengambil CV dan membungkukkan badannya sopan, Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan manajer personalia sebuah perusahaan otomotif.

Yunho terus berjalan kaki tak tentu arah dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat CVnya, bahkan ada sedikit lecek pada mapnya itu. Wajahnya sudah menunjukan rasa lelah dan keringat. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman dibawah pohon, dan meneguk air mineral yang sempat dibelinya sebelum duduk.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengelilingi tubuhnya membuat pikirannya terbang melayang, melayang pada peristiwa dirinya sebelum menjadi seorang Jung Yunho yang miskin.

.

**Flashback**

"Yun, hiks..hiks..aku hamil yun, ini anak kita hiks.."

"Jae-ya kau tak bercanda kan? Ini hanya lelucon kan? Hey aku tahu baby ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, sebaiknya kau memberiku kado baby, tidak usah bermain drama seprti ini" elak Yunho saat melihat kekasihnya menangis didepannya sambil memegang kedua tangannya erat.

"Ani yun..hiks..hiks..ini anak kita, kau tak lupa kejadian dua bulan yang lalu kan? Kau menyentuhku" tangis Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho.

"Tapi itu baru pertama kalinya untuk kita Jae, dan kita hanya melakukannya sekali sampai detik ini!"

"Mian yun, saat itu..hiks..saat itu masa suburku hiks.."

"Apa? jadi kau benar hamil? Hamil anakku?..." Yunho langsung benar-benar shock mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. kekasih hatinya yang sudah ia pacari selama 4tahun ini,

.

PLAK

"Teganya kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung! Kau harusnya sadar posisimu Yunho!" suara tuan Jung menggema, tandanya bahwa kemarahannya berada dipuncak tertinggi.

"Mianhaeyo appa, aku yang melakukan itu padanya, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab." Tegas Yunho dalam perkataannya.

"Bertanggung jawab? Cih. Kau berniat memasukkan seorang pelacur rendahan itu ke dalam keluarga kita eoh? Kau berniat membuat keluarga kita dipandang rendah?"

"Dia bukan seorang pelacur! Dan dia bukan rendahan appa! Sekalipun ia dikandung oleh seorang Kim Heechul dia tetap bukan anak pelacur. Kami saling mencintai dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

"Hahaha kau bahkan tau dengan jelas nak Kim Heechul itu seorang pelacur kelas kakap (mian petals and elf, just scenario oke pisss) bukan tidak mungkin bahwa gen pelacurnya mengalir dalam darah anaknya, dan sekarang anak itu telah menjeratmu. Pikirkan itu Jung Yunho! Mana sikap rasionalmu?" bentak tuan Jung.

"Selama ini appa mendidikku untung menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, dan akan kubuktikkan pada appa bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku, sekalipun kau tak bisa menerima keputusanku dan mengusirku, aku terima appa."

"Baik jika itu keputusanmu. Segera kemasi barangmu dan tinggalkan semua fasilitas yang kuberikan padamu. Termasuk rekeningmu di bank".

Setelah berkata seperti itu pada anaknya tuan Jung langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Yunho pun segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Tidak banyak hanya satu buah ransel besar yang berisi pakaian dan sebuah bingkai foto ukuran kecil, foto ummanya.

"Hyung, jangan pergi. Aku butuh hyung disini. Tinggalkan wanita itu dan kita akan tetap menjadi keluarga yang utuh hyung, meskipun tanpa umma."

"Aniya Siwon-ah, hyung harus bertanggung jawab, dan hyung akan mempertahankan cinta hyung. Kau jadilah anak kebanggan appa dan umma disurga sana. Jangan pernah mengikuti jejak hyung. Hyung pergi annyeong."

**Flashback end**

**.**

Lamunan Yunho terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa anak-anak sedang bermain bola tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia membayangkan seperti apa rupa anaknya kelak. Mirip seorang Yunho kah? Atau seorang Jaejoong? entahlah.

Selama ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal dirumah sempit (itulooooh rumah cewe miskin yang di 49days yang sering dimasukin ama hantu cewe, author lupa namanya pokonya kecil dan miskin lah xD *digilingappa). Untung saja Yunho mempunyai tabungan pribadi sehingga selama hidup 7 bulan bersama Jaejoong mereka tak kekurangan. Dan Jaejoong pun tak terlalu menuntut lebih saat hamil.

Tapi, tentu Yunho butuh kerja bukan? Tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan tabungan yang setiap hari akan berkurang. Dan usaha mencari kerja sudah Yunho lakukan sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan menikah walau hanya dengan saksi seorang penjaga gereja saja.

Semua perusahaan yang Yunho datangi menolak dengan mentah usahanya. Padahal perusahaan-perusahaan itu baru saja melepas seorang "anak emas" yang bisa menuntungkan perusahaan mereka. Tapi karena perintah tuan Jung lah semua perusahaan menolaknya, bahkan sebuah proyek property yang sedang dibangun pun menolaknya walau hanya menjadi kuli.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring itu menemani makan malam sepasang suami istri dirumah sederhana, tentu tanpa meja makan. Sesekali Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan bantal menjadi penghalang punggungnya. Jaejoong mengeluh sedikit sakit pada perutnya.

Walaupun sudah memeriksakan kondisinya kedokter tapi Jaejoong tak ingin memberikan keluh kesahnya pada sang suami. Ya, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada calon ibu dan anaknya itu.

"Yun hiks...yunnie mian.." isak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho pun segera menghentikan suapannya pada Jaejoong dan segera memberikannya air putih agar tak tersedak. Setelah itu ia elus lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Waeyo joongie? Kenapa menangis heum?"

"Yunnie..hiks..hiks..mianhae karena aku Yunnie jadi hidup susah hiks.."

"Ssssttt, aniya baby, kau tak membuatku susah. Walaupun keadaan kita seperti ini tapi aku senang. Aku senang karena kau setia mendampingi ku sampai detik ini, setia menjaga calon anak kita hingga tiba waktunya ia lahir kedunia. Dan setia menjaga cintamu untukku sayang. Jangan menangis lagi ne, aku tidak susah jika kau ada disampingku."

Bohong, jika Yunho mengatakan ia tidak susah secara materi. Tapi secara perasaan, ia merasa sangat kaya. Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang Jaejoong membuatnya serasa menajdi orang paling kaya.

"Ne, tapi yun hiks..bagaimana dengan keluargamu. Apa kau tak berniat kembali?" Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan Yunho pada keluarganya.

"Sekalipun aku kembali karena terdesak keadaan, aku akan kembali kesana bersamamu sayang, bersama anak kita."

"Tapi yun..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mencurahkan segala isi hatinya selama ini, tanpa nafsu. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan membersihkan tetesan saliva yang ada disudut bibir Jaejoong. mereka saling bertatapan.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong..."

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho..."

Mereka saling berpelukan, saling berbagi, saling membalas kasih sayang. Menembus dan menghirup udara yang sama. Lagi dan lagi, keintiman, gairah, kemesraan, dan cinta memadukan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Ini nona, mampirlah kemari lagi. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Gomawo ahjumma."

Hari itu Jaejoong sedang berjalan diarea pertokoan yang menyebar sepanjang jalan di daerah Samsung-deong(?). ia baru saja membeli perlengkapan bayinya. Meski tidak melakukan USG, karena keterbatasan biaya, Jaejoong dengan cermat memilih peralatan yang bisa digunakan untuk bayi namja dan yeoja.

Saat berjalan-jalan perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak. Hatinya selalu berdebar-debar tak karuan, dan perutnya sedikit terasa mulas. Mungkin karena sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh dirinya jadi gampang lelah, itu pikir Jaejoong.

Ia pun segera keluar dari kawasan padat toko itu dan berjalan pelan di area trotoar yang sangat sepi, begitu pula dengan jalan rayanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Tuan Jung yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah atm, hendak menyebrang. Karena sedang sibuk mengirim sebuah pesan pada siwon, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Saat akan menyebrang seorang penjambret berusaha mengambil dompet milik Tuan Jung, Tuan Jung yang menyadarinya langsung berteriak dan berlari mengejar penjambret itu.

Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana Tuan Jung dijambret pun berusaha menghalau penjambret tersebut dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan

HAP

Berhasil, dompet yang ada di tangan penjambret itu berhasil Jaejoong pegang tapi sang penjambret tak mau lepas begitu saja. Ia tarik kembali dompet itu dan mereka saling tarik-menarik.

"Ya! Lepaskan dompet itu! It bukan hak mu!" Jaejoong kesal karena penjambret itu tidak menyerah.

"Heh kau hanya wanita hamil yang tak berguna. Tak usah menjadi sok pahlawan!"

"Ya! Berani kau mengataiku hah?" Jaejoong mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengambil dompet itu. Tuan Jung berlari menghampiri mereka. Menyadari itu sang penjambret semakin panik.

"Ya! Lepaskan yeoja sinting! Lebih baik kau urus perut besar tak bergunamu itu!" Jaejoong semakin kesal, tapi perutnya berkontraksi. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. Konsentrasinya mulai kabur.

"Lepaskan dompet dan wanita itu. Aku akan laporkan kau kepolisi" teriak tuan Jung didekat mereka.

"Jangan harap aku menyerah pak tua!" ujar si jambret dan langsung ditariknya paksa dompet itu, lalu didorongnya tubuh Jaejoong ke jalan.

"Ahhhhh andwae...yunho!"

.

CKIITT

.

BRAAK

.

"Arrgghh yunnie, appo hikss...arrrgghhh..."

Penjambret itu berhasil lolos, dan tuan Jung menatap shock adegan yang terjadi dihadapannya. Yeoja yang tentu ia kenal bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tergelatak pasrah dijalanan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan selangkangannya, mengotori baju hamil berwarna putihnya.

"Nona! Bangun nona! Bertahanlah saya akan membawa Anda kerumah sakit!" perkataan seorang namja yang menabrak Jaejoong tadi membuyarkan shock tuan Jung, ia pun segera membopong Jaejoong bersama sipenabrak kedalam mobil.

"Seoul Hospital! Ppalliwa!" titah tuan Jung.

.

.

Bruk

"Awww.."

"Ahjuccii gwaenchana? Kenapa teljatuh?"

"Eh mian adik kecil aku membuatmu khawatir, tadi ahjussi tersandung batu. Ahjussi tidak apa-apa kok"

"Hm baiklah. hati-hati Ahjucci. Annyeong"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil membalas perhatian anak itu. Saat terjatuh seorang anak kecil menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri walaupun kesusahan karena Yunho berat.

Sebenarnya Yunho terjatuh bukan karena tersandung, melainkan seperti ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Tapi jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya.

.

DEG

.

"Kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Jaejoong! ya aku harus menghubunginya."

Saat akan menekan tombol speed dialnya untuk Jaejoong, ponsel Yunho bergetar terlebih dulu, ada sebuah nomor yang dkenalnya yang tak pernah ia hapus dari kontak ponselnya, appa.

"Yeob..Yeoboseo?" ucap Yunho ragu.

"Yunho! Jaejoong kecelakaan nak. Dan kondisinya sekarang kritis"

"Mwo..Mwoya? dimana Jaejoong sekarang?!"

"Seoul Hosp-"

Telpon itu langsung diputus Yunho secara sepihak dan ia bergegas berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Joongie! Jaejoong-ah! dimana kau sayang?" teriak Yunho disepanjang lorong rumah sakit lantai 1.

Para suster yang melihatnya pun mencoba menenangkannya, setelah tenang Yunho pun diberi tahu dimana sekarang Jaejoong berada.

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang operasi. Disana sudah ada tuan Jung dan Siwon. Sekilas Yunho melihat bercak darah yang menempel di kemeja kuning tuan Jung.

"Hyung...Jaejoong nuna masih didalam. Berdoa yang terbaiklah hyung" ucap Siwon. Yunho tak menggubris perkataan dongsaengnya. Ia melihat appanya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Mian ini salah appa"

.

Bugh

.

Yunho hilang kendali.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Jung? Tak puaskah kau menyakiti keluarga kecilku huh? Aku bahkan sudah tidak terdaftar lagi dalam silsilah keluargamu, tapi mengapa kau terus menyakiti ku? Menyakiti istriku? Tak cukupkah? JAWAB AKU!" air mata yang ditahan Yunho pun mengalir. Ia menangis dihadapan ayah dan adiknya.

Ia merasa takdir terlalu kejam. Yunho rela jika hidupnya pas-pasan asal jangan Jaejoong yang menjadi taruhan nyawa. Sampai kapanpun ia takkan rela Jaejoong menderita di ruang operasi sendirian.

"Mian Yunho, appa minta maaf. Jaejoong seperti ini karena menyelamatkan appa. Dia berusaha mengambil dompet appa yang dijambret tapi malah dia yang celaka. Mianhae Yunho-ah ini salah appa"

Tuan Jung berusaha meminta maaf pada Yunho.

"Ck, sekarang kau berusaha meminta maaf dariku huh? Kemana harga dirimu tuan Jung? Tak malu kah kau meminta maaf pada seorang rakyat jelata?" Yunho masih emosi. Ia masih kepikiran nasib Jaejoong dan anaknya.

"Hyung sudahlah, jika kalian bertengkar semua masalah tidak akan selesai. Yang terpenting kita harus sabar menunggu keadaan Jaejoong nuna." Siwon berusaha menengahi. Dan Yunho pun menurut.

Ia berjalan kepintu ruang operasi, berdiri menghadapnya berharap saat pintu dibuka, kabar baik menyambutnya.

1 jam

3 jam

4jam setelah kedatangan Yunho pintu itu belum juga terbuka.

4,5 jam akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, dan muncullah seorang dokter dengan peluh di wajahnya.

"Suami nyonya Kim?" seru dokter tersebut.

"Aku dokter! Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" seru Yunho.

"Selamat tuan, bayi anda namja. Tapi maaf ia lahir prematur. Dan untuk kondisi nyonya Kim, ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat dan sekarang sudah ditangani. Luka seobek yang ada dibetisnya pun sudah dijahit. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"A..anakku sudah lahir? Anakku dokter?" tanya Yunho linglung. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Dan detik itu juga Yunho jatuh berlutut. Menutup matanya dan menangis bersyukur pada Tuhan.

.

.

"Oaaa...ooaaaa...ooaaa..."

Suara tangisan bayi menggema di sebuah kamar sepasang suami istri Jung. Saat ini sudah tengah malam dan bayi itu terbangun dan menangis. Sang ibu yang sudah terlelap pun rela bangun demi anaknya.

"Sayang cup cup, kenapa bangun, hm? Laper ya? Cup cup sini sama umma"

"Oaaaa...oaaaa..oaaaa"

"Aigoo...binnie makin belat ya? Umma jadi cucah mau gendong binnie hihihi, binnie lapel? Anak umma lapel ya?"

Sang ibu, Jaejoong berusaha menggendong anaknya yang sedang menangis. Saat ini bayi Jaejoong sudah berusia empat bulan, dan Jaejoong pun semakin sibuk dibuatnya.

"Engghhh sayang, binnie terbangun eoh?" tanya Yunho yang masih mengantuk, ia terganggu dengan suara tangis binnie atau nama lengkapnya Jung Moonbin.

"Ne yun, binnie lapar. Kau tidurlah lagi aku akan menyusui binnie dulu." Jaejong pun beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia sisikan dibelakang telinganya. Lalu ia pun menyusui bayinya yang ternyata sedang lapar itu.

"Aigooo anak umma lapel cekali ne? binnie lapel ya? Cup cup.." Jaejoong mencoba berkomunikasi dengan anaknya.

.

GREP

.

"Appa juga lapel umma~ appa mau cucu~" seru Yunho dibelakang telinga Jaejoong, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Ya! Yunnie! Issshh nappeun eoh, kalau mau susu bikin sendiri" Jaejoong mencoba memarahi Yunho tapi apa daya rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Ani, appa juga mau cucu dari umma" goda Yunho.

Blush

Pipi Jaejoong semakin merona hebat, untunglah cahaya dikamar ini sedikit redup sehingga Jaejoong tak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

Tubuh Jaejoong pun bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya, Yunho. Mereka terus sibuk memandang Moonbin yang masih menyusu pada Jaejoong. Yunho pun mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan Moonbin bergantian.

"Saranghae my wife, saranghae my baby.."

"Nado saranghae my husband, nado saranghae my daddy.."

.

.

"Ahihihi geli hallaboji..ahihihi issshh ahjucci geli hahaha"

"Ayo katanya Binnie kuat, ayo masa kalah sama ahjussi?"

"Hallaboji belain binnie dong, jangan belain ciwon ahjucci"

"Anni binnie nakal, tadi binnie udah pecahin bonsai kesayangan haraboji kan?

"Eh?...hiks..hiks..mian hallaboji binnie gak sengaja hiks hiks huweee ummaaaaa"

Tangisan Jung Moonbin saat usia 4 tahun itu menambah suasana di sebuah taman luas nan asri. Jung Jaejoong yang sedang berada d dapur tak jauh dari taman pun berlari kearah taman.

"Joongie! Hati-hati nak jangan berlari tak baik untuk kandunganmu!" Tuan Jung memperingatkan.

"Ups hehe mian appa, tadi aku reflek karena mendengar tangisan binnie" senyum Jaejoong. ia pun menghampiri anaknya yang sedang digendong Siwon. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menggendongnya, tapi apa daya sekarang kandungannya sudah besar, dan tentu fisik Moonbin pun semakin berat.

"Umma, hiks tadi binnie hiks gak cengaja hiks pecahin hiks boncai hiks hallaboji hiks huwaaa" Moonbin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon.

"Haha ani tak apa binnie, harraboji hanya bercanda dan tidak marah. Benarkan harraboji?" tanya Jaejoong pada tuan Jung.

"Ne binnie, sini main sama harraboji lagi, harraboji tidak marah sayang" bujuk tuan Jung. Moonbin pun turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlari kepelukan sang kakek.

Siwon, Jaejoong dan Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat tingkah Moonbin yang memainkan rambut putih milik kakeknya itu.

"Yak! Kalian disini rupanya. Aku dari tadi berteriak tidak ada yang menyahut satupun"

"Eh kau sudah pulang Yun? Mian kami asyik bermain disini tadi" sambut Jaejoong dengan seyuman ia ambil tas dan jas kerja Yunho. Tak lupa pula Yunho memberikan ciuman mesranya dibibir Jaejoong. cukup lama.

"Ehem"

"Ehem"

"Ehem"

Suara tiga orang namja beda generasi itu menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan Yunjae. Yunjae pun melepas ciuman mereka dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Umma! Appa!" teriak Moonbin dengan tangan yang dilipat didada dan bibir di poutkan, mirip Jaejoong saat sedang kesal.

"Waeyo binnie? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Yunho

"Binnie pengen di poppo~~ cama anak pelempuan tetangga cebelah"

"MWOOO?" kaget empat orang dewasa itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

Author niatnya mau bikin full romance, eh malah belok jadi angst :)

Annyeong, authors balik lagi. tebak aja **SIAPA** yang **NULIS** ff ini.

ni ff selingan untuk Jebal, Only Look At Me ya, mian readers nunggu lama karena kedua author sibuk ospek+kuliah.

reviewna jangan lupa ya, karena yg review bakal dapet pahala.

kalo review di ff ini memuaskan, author bakal update Jebal, Only Look At Me.

**REVIEW NE :)**


End file.
